Once and Future King
by Mistress LeFay
Summary: Harry always dreams of a handsome man with grey eyes. Sometimes he is riding a horse and carrying a staff, in others he weilds a sword with a ruby hilt in one hand and a wand in the other. (Rest of summry inside) AU


**I was reading over this chapter intending to write chapter two and ran across a few spelling/grammar mistakes. So I though ok I'll just fix my mistakes at least the ones I can catch then start chapter two... My muse spoke up because it had other plans! Join my Facebook group Mistress LeFay to keep up to date with planned updates, have some fun and to kick my ass in to hear when I leave my stories for to long!**

* * *

"Faster!" Merlin shouted, pushing the white horse past its breaking point. He could hear its heaving breaths over the howling wind as it dashed through forest ignoring the pelting rain. He could feel its muscles strain and tremble on the verge of collapsing, but it didn't matter. He had to get Arthur to Avalon no matter the costs.

"Merlin, we're not going to make it." Arthur managed to get out through pain clenched teeth.

"Don't say that Sire, we will! You can't die, we are so close to forming Albian, we can finally-" Merlin was cut off by the sob that forced its way out past the choking lump in his throat. The tears that had been threatening to fall finally spilled. They broke through the tree line and the horse reared as Merlin brought it to a sudden stop. Dismounting he carried Arthur bridal style to the edge of the lake, his only hope.

"Lady of the Lake, send the boat. The King has been mortally wounded and only the healers of Avalon can save him! Please answer my plea!" He watched as an unnatural fog rolled in slowly and with it a boat only large enough for two.

"Look at me Merlin." Arthur wheezed. Looking down at the king in his arms, his grey eyes softened as they met emerald green. "The boat won't make it in time, I can feel my time coming to an end."

"Please Arthur, don't talk like that. Look the boat is almost here!" He pleaded as he nealt and cradled Arthur close to himself feeling his warmth start to waver.

"Take all the magicals and hide them. I am the last of the Pendragons, the people will rise up to try and destroy them once they know I'm dead." Breaking off into a bloody fit Merlin silently begged the boat to come faster, "I love you Merlin, never forget that. We will meet again in our next life." Merlin watched with dread as long dark lashes slowly closed over emerald eyes, his breathing stuttering to a stop. The howling wind slowed into a gentle breeze that made his beloved's long black hair sway as the rain slowed to a steady drizzle. Arthur was dead Merlin thought numbly.

He would never see his bright smile aimed only for him again. Never see Arthur's plump lips form a pout over his short height. Never watch as his nose scrunched up when he was deep in thought. Never hear him whimper in pleasure under him late in the night after everyone else in the castle was surely asleep. Trembling Merlin shook his head, this couldn't be happening. Morgan and his army's were finally dead, they were finally going to bring their relationship out into the open.

Throwing his head back he screamed out his rage and pain to the heavens. His king, his love, his soulmate was gone. Dropping his head, Merlin sobbed as he kissed every inch of Arthur's face, rocking as he held his loves limp and rapidly cooling body as close as he could. 

* * *

"Salazar, please don't leave me again." Godric begged with tear filled grey eyes, shoulder length curly hair framing his normally cheerful handsome face.

"We both know I won't survive," He said with tears running down his pale cheeks. Once bright emerald green eyes dull with pain. "Don't let Serpens take control of Hogwarts. It will be the death of us all." Salazar managed to choke out past dry cracked lips.

"I won't, I swear." Godric watched as a smile formed on his loves face as Salazar breathed his last breath. Even in death he was beautiful. Screaming again in rage and pain Godric grabbed the chair he was sitting in and threw it against the wall. Dropping to his knees he held Salazar's lifeless hand as he cried and cursed fate that once again took his soulmate. Why did this have to happen to them?

"Godric, I'm sorry but Serpens' army is almost to Hogsmeade. We need to prepare for battle." Helga said with tears glinting in her eyes. Taking a deep breath Godric kissed his beloved's hand one last time as he climbed to his feet. Drawing his sword and flicking his wand from its holster he left the bedchamber that he once shared with Salazar knowing soon he would be with his Sire again. In their next life nothing and no one would part them again, he silently vowed, not even death.

* * *

With a scream grey eyes snapped open. His heart pounded in fear and agony as his worst memories faded back to the recesses of his mind. He slowly stumbled to his feet as memories of his love came to the forefront of his mind. He remembered the first time he had seen Arthur sitting astride his favorite Cremello Akhal-Teke stallion, rushing head first into danger with nothing more than a sword. His mane of black hair flowing behind him and the fire burning in his green eyes as he urged his horse on to make it in time to save a unicorn that was being hunted.

Memories of his second life as Godric Gryffindor brought a bitter smile to his face. They had found each other as nothing more than boys. Once they had reached puberty their memories started returning. He closed his eyes and remembered the way Salazar's eyes twinkled when he would pull a prank that Hela and Rowena would blame him for, the way his lips would gently curl into a smile with soft emerald eyes staring at him with long tresses of black hair flowing down his leath body.

The sound of footsteps snapped into awareness. Who the bloody hell would come to Azkaban willingly? The soft murmur of voices met his ears as Auror Proudfoot and Minister Fudge rounded a corner. Seeing as they drew closer he could spot a newspaper under Fudges arm.

"Can I have the paper?" His voice rough from not using it for the last 13 years.

"And what exactly would you want it for?" Fudge asked with bemusement and a pompous attitude. Rolling his eyes Sirius couldn't help but think that the wizarding government he had personally started until Arthur returned to them had gone to shit.

"To read it of course. What else would I do with a bloody newspaper?" The disdain clear in as a bell even with how rough his voice was. Looking like something particularly foul was under his nose, Fudge stepped just close enough to be able to slide a inch of the paper into the cell. Gingerly grabbing it, Sirius did nothing more than nod at the Minister before turning and standing at the window that was both a blessing and a curse.

"Barmy that one. It's still hard to believe that he betrayed them." Siirus snorted as he heard the last echoing of Proudfoot's voice in the dreadful hallway. He may not have given up the secret but he did tell James to make the switch to Peter so he might as well have.

Opening the paper he froze. There right there on the front page was Wormtail, on the shoulder of what looked like the youngest Weasley boy. He was going to Hogwarts, he was going to be in the same dorm as Harry! The newspaper fell from his trembling fingers, his eyes unseeing as panic swelled in his chest. The traitor was going to Hogwarts to finish what his master couldn't. He needed to escape, he had to protect Harry.

The hours passed by slowly, each second feeling like an eternity. He knew he would only have one chance to get away, if he botched it up and was caught there would be no second chances. He waited until the moon was high in the sky before he made his move. Transforming into his dog form he was just barely able to slip through the bars of his cell. Sneaking through the hallways of the prison his senses were on high alert. Hearing the sound of footsteps, Sirius ducked low and hid in the shadows. He held his breath as an unknown auror walked past him. He stayed in the shadow that cloaked him until it was quiet again and made a run for the door, managing to push it open with his snout.

Running along the beach, he made his way to the dock. He had to reach the boat. Finally the sand gave way to wood, the sound of his paws pounding against it rang in his ears. Screeching to a halt with his nails digging into the deck, Sirius wanted to howl in despair. There was no boat, no way off this god forsaken island. His eyes widened as he heard a distant alarm going off. They knew he was gone already.

Making up his mind he took a deep breath as he back up a few paces, then took a running leap into the icy depths of the water that surrounded Azkaban on all sides. He gasped as his head broke the surface and he started swimming towards what he hoped was shore. He had to find Harry before Wormtail did, he had to protect him!


End file.
